Dance With Me
by Katrina Seeder
Summary: Macdonald Hall Graduation. Scrimmages comes over. Entirely romantic. Better summary inside.


**A/N: Okay, this is a Cathy and Bruno fic, don't like it don't read. NO FLAMES!**

**Title: Dance with Me**

**Summary: It is graduation for Bruno & Boots and Macdonald Hall and Scrimmages get together for an after party. Bruno has grown up, (slightly) and learned….love….very slight Boots/Diane **

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairings: (one more time) - BrunoxCathy and SLIGHT BootsxDiane. **

**Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN! OBVIOUSLY!**

**Cathy's POV**

"Cathy! Do you want to be late?" my roommate Diane Grant asked, yanking me into the room to change. I rolled my eyes and slipped into my tight red dress. It was tight to my waist and then pouffed to my knees. I fluffed my hair and tight a black belt around my waist. I checked the mirror. There. Perfect. Hopefully a certain someone would like it. As I slipped on black heels I glanced at Diane. She looked pretty in her tight teal dress and her blonde hair pulled up. Boots would like it. She looked at me then frowned.

"Cathy-"

I cut her off.

"Yeah, you look terrific too but we gotta run!" I said. We were supposed to be at Macdonald Hall in five minutes for their graduation ceremony.

"Okay, but that's my belt!"

"Sorry…"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

We arrived in their auditorium just as Pete Anderson was being called up to receive his diploma.

We soon spotted Bruno and Boots. Wow, they looked fantastic in their black and red robes. One by one, Mr. Sturgeon called up his seven hundred boys. When Boots went up, Diane squealed extra loud. Bruno went up a shrieked in joy. Finally The Fish announced:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Class of 1978!"

Black hats went up and the screaming filled the room. Miss. Scrimmage and The Fish's wife were sobbing and Diane was jumping up and down. I was screaming, Bruno and Boots gave each other a brief hug and went to their parents. Almost immediately, the room was empty as the crowd made its way to the gym to dance.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB

Diane and I grabbed some punch when we entered the gym and sauntered off to find Bruno and Boots.

"Hi Cathy, Hey Diane!" said Wilbur Hackenschleimer, coming up in front of us.

"Hi Wilbur, congratulations!" said Diane, giving him a one armed hug.

"Thanks," he beamed.

"Yeah, congrats," I said absent mindedly, "Listen, have you seen Bruno or Boots?"

He grinned wider.

"Yup, their over by the music table," he loped of in search of more food. We were on the move almost instantly, scanning the crowd for the guys. We didn't notice Sidney Rampulsky until he tripped right onto us.

"Hi Sid," I said with a sigh, righting him up.

"Hi Diane! Hi Cathy! Wow! College now! Can you believe it!"

"Yeah congratulations,"

"Thanks, so, um, did u wanna dance?"

I refrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"Maybe later, we were trying to find Bruno and Boots…" Diane's voice trailed off as Sidney too, broke into a grin.

"You mean you haven't seen them yet?! Oh, their over at the music table," he stumbled off. We weren't at all surprised when Elmer Drimsdale strolled up to us. With the way things were going, we might not even see the guys.

"Hi Cathy, Hi Diane," he said politely.

"Hi Elm, congrats and al and we'd love to chat but we really need to find Bruno-"

"And Boots?" Elmer finished, "Yes," Okay what was with all this freakish grinning? "There over at the music table,"

After an evening of interruptions, we FINALLY made it to Bruno and Boots. I smoothed my skirt and Diane fixed her hair.

We walked up to them.

"Hi Bruno, Hi Boots,"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

**Bruno POV**

I saw them before they even saw us. At last, they spotted us and made their way over to greet us, weaving through the swarm of students.

"Hi Bruno, Hi boots," said Cathy. Boy, did she look beautiful. Diane looked pretty, but Cathy…WOW! I cleared my throat.

"Good evening Catherine, Diane," I teased in a snotty voice, kissing both of their hands. They giggled.

"Nice one guys! Your men now!" Cathy mocked, stepping forward.

"Thanks,"

The four of us chatted for a bit until the music played a slower song. I looked over a t Boots. He nodded.

"Cathy?" I said.

"Hm?"

"Dance with me?"

She stared at me, and then, a shy smile crept across her face. She placed her hands around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. Despite her being slightly older than me, I was still taller. My hands wrapped around her waist and I pulled her close. I glanced at Boots. He and Diane were doing the same thing. We swayed back and forth. I was happy.

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Cathy?"

"Yes, Bruno?"

I paused.

"Bruno?"

I bent my mouth to her ear and whispered:

"I love you,"

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBC

**Cathy POV**

He whispered.

"I love you,"

I looked into his big, beautiful brown eyes- and kissed him. At first I could tell he was surprised, but soon, he relaxed and kissed me back. His lips were soft and perfect and they moved with mine. I smiled beneath them. I heard whistles and catcalls, but I didn't care. Eventually, we broke apart.

"I love you too," I murmured.

The song ended. It was a faster one.

"Dance with me?"

As if he had to ask. My answer was barley audible as I kissed him again. The word was garbled under his mouth.

"Yes,"

**A/N: Okay, they might have been a little OOC, and I apologize for that. This idea has been bugging me FOREVER! Review please and check out my other fics!**

**ALSO: I like Bruno/Cathy, so don't bug me about it! Thank you!**

**You Rock**

**MJ**


End file.
